


When The Moon Is High

by Wren_ofthewildwood



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Crusades Era Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, M/M, Protective Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Submissive Wolf Behavior, Temporary Character Death, Werewolf!Nicky, mostly comfort, now with added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wren_ofthewildwood/pseuds/Wren_ofthewildwood
Summary: Joe is shot on a mission close to the full moon. Nicolo struggles to keep himself from changing.--Now a series of oneshots featuring werewolf!NickyCh.8 Nicolo gets hurt (angsty hurtcomfort)Ch.9 Birthday celebration (Pure Fluff)Ch.10 Scenting (fluffy crack)
Relationships: Booker | Sebastien le Livre & Joe | Yusuf al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Comments: 260
Kudos: 526





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Post Booker's return from exile (Booker/Therapy happened). (Andy isn't really mentioned, sorry!)
> 
> Am I projecting my desire to have actual ray of sunshine Joe comfort the love of his life in all of my fics? Yes, yes I am.

Nicky was restless with the full moon only a day away, the moon’s cycles influencing how strong his wolf instincts were. He’d already taken several bullets that would have hit Joe otherwise and his team adjusted their formation to compensate for him dodging into danger. 

Everything had been going smoothly, they’d gotten the hard drive they were after and were ready to pull out. There were a few guards on their tail but nothing they couldn’t handle. 

Then Joe went down with one bullet to the head and another to the chest and Nicolo’s tightly strung control snapped. His eyes glowed wolf gold and canine’s went sharp, his nails shifted into claws and his gun clattered to the ground as he tore through a man with his hands. 

He looked towards the other two enemy soldiers with glowing eyes, blood splattered across his hands and face. But they both fell to bullets from Nile and Booker before he could move to attack them.

With the threat eliminated, he dashed to Joe’s side letting out a whine when he found him deathly still, eyes glazed and heartbeat silent. He could feel his control slipping further, his wolf side dominating his thoughts. His head whipped up as Nile and Booker approached. Booker crouched down to get a better look at Joe, and Nicky let loose a blood-chilling snarl.

Booker backed off, nearly stumbling in his haste, hands raised in the universal non-threatening gesture. Anguish twisted his mouth in the face of Nicolo's protective instincts that no longer included him after his betrayal.

Yusuf laid unmoving beneath him, slowly healing, but Nicolo’s canines were now full fangs, fur flowing down the back of his neck from under his hair and his ears distinctively pointed. He was on the edge of a full change, which was not what they needed right now when the goal was to get away fast with the hard drive they’d stolen. Werewolf Nicky was a lot more likely to dive right back in from where they’d left and tear every person in there apart for killing Joe.

“Nicky,” Nile spoke firmly, “Focus. Stay calm.”

Nicolo’s eyes turned towards her and he growled, a low grumble that came from his chest, but he settled, his transformation slowing to a standstill as he crouched over Joe, ears pricked for the sound of approaching enemies.

Booker turned to Nile as they heard shouting in the distance, ignoring Nicky turning towards the sound with another low snarl. “Nile, we really need to go. Now.” Nile shot him an irritated quelling look, infinitely aware of that fact but not wanting to push too hard and have Nicky lose control completely.

“Nicky, he’s alright. We need to bring him and get out of here,” She took a step closer and his whole body lowered protectively over Joe, ears pressing tight to his skull as his teeth snapped warningly, all of his teeth slightly sharper than they’d been moments before.

She frowned but took a step back. “Come on, Joe,” She muttered under her breath. But fortuitously, that was when Joe gasped back to life with a groan as his head finished healing. His eyes darted around getting his bearings when he noticed his lover crouched over him and looking dangerously wolfish.

“Sono qui, Nicolo. I’m here. I’m safe,” He murmured reaching up to cup his lover’s face and shift it so he was looking into golden eyes. Nicolo let out a rumbling purr, an instinct to comfort his injured mate. Then he pressed himself down against Joe's chest and buried his face against his lover's throat, panting and taking in deep breaths of his scent. 

“That’s right, habibi. I’m alright,” He reassured petting through Nicolo’s hair and brushing over the pointed tips of his ears that twitched under the attention.

“Joe, we need to move,” Nile interrupted, eyes watching where they’d come from with tension in her frame. Joe caught her eye and nodded.

“Nicolo, come back to me, ya hayati. Calmati. Come back to me,” He murmured peppering his hair with kisses and running his hand down his spine. Nicky finally began to relax, features becoming less wolf-like.

“That’s it, caro. I’ve got you.” He still looked not quite human but his eyes were lucid again. 

Nicky looked to Nile and ducked his head, neck bared in apology. Nile just nodded with sympathetic eyes, accepting it and gesturing for him to take the rear guard, her and Booker already moving forward with Nile taking point.

Nicky gave Joe a hand up and Joe smiled appreciatively giving the hand a squeeze before letting go and moving into the middle of the group with his gun at the ready. Nicky had to focus to bring his gun up and not just use his claws, wolf instincts still running just under the surface.

They made it to the car without incident. Joe and Nicky took up the backseat as Nile peeled out and drove away. Nicky was pressed tight to Joe’s side immediately, face against the base of his throat, trying to calm himself fully. “I’m here and safe, my love,” Joe murmured against his ear.

He suppressed a whine as he fought down the instinct to press Joe into the seats and scent and taste him all over. He settled for licking under his jaw and along his pulse, nuzzling his throat with a low pleased rumble as their scents mixed on his skin. 

“That’s right, Nicolo, I am yours,” he assured somewhere between amused and amorous at the familiar signs of possessiveness his lover usually kept a tighter control of. 

“Mine,” he replied, voice tinged with a low growl. Joe petted over Nicky’s back, letting him lick his throat and scent him as much as he needed. Soon they were pulled up outside their safehouse for the evening, the other two hopping out. 

Booker hesitated for a moment before looking resigned, the knowledge that Nicky had welcomed him back but his wolf side saw him as an outsider now sat heavy in his heart. In the end he gave a quick salute for a good night, before disappearing into the house.

Nile paused. “You good?” 

“We’re good, Nile. Thanks.” Joe replied, still petting Nicky’s hair who had relaxed against his side finally.

She gave them a soft smile and then made her way inside to settle in for the night as well. 

“Nicolo, my heart, would you like to go inside?” Joe asked softly. 

“Just a moment, per favore," Nicky replied, still trying to shift all the way back to human form and push his instincts back to back of his mind. 

“Take all the time you need, Nicolo,” he murmured, punctuating his statement with a kiss to his lover’s forehead. 

“I’m sorry, my control today is…not very good,” he settled on with a guilty grimace.

“Nicolo,” Joe said, softly chastising, “You don’t need to fight yourself so hard. Just relax, ya amar. I love all of you, wolf included.” 

Nicky had once thought that no one could accept how inhuman he could become but instead this family of immortals had embraced him, and Joe had loved him all the same. Nicky himself was the one that struggled the most with this more beastial side of himself. 

Nicky nodded against his throat, still breathing deeply. He dug his hands into the fabric of the seats, still fighting his instincts. Joe frowned down at his love. They had been hesitant to take this mission because it was so close to the full moon but his lover had insisted he would be fine and that this was too important to turn down. 

“What do you need, habib albi?” He murmured nuzzling against Nicky’s hair.

“I need…” he trailed off with a quiet whine, hiding his face against Joe’s shoulder and squirming slightly. And Joe put together what Nicolo craved. 

He put his hand on the back of Nicolo’s neck and then squeezed firmly. Nicky went limp against him like his strings had been cut. “There we are, my love. I’ve got you, my sweet wolf.”

Nicky let out a breath halfway between a sigh and a whimper, nuzzling at the crook of Joe’s neck. Nicky’s instincts usually presented more in displays of protectiveness or even possessiveness, but sometimes his inner wolf reacted submissively, yielding to Joe and needing to be possessed in return. 

Joe was only too happy to reassure him that he belonged to Joe.

“Bello lupo mio. You belong to me. I’ll take care of you, Nicolo.” Joe whispered and Nicky licked under his jaw in response, eyes slightly glazed. Joe pulled gently on his hair to tilt his head up and kissed him. “You’re mine,” he breathed softly against his lover’s lips.

“Yours,” Nicky sighed happily. And Joe smiled at the sweet response, happy to see his lover relaxing now.

“Can I take you inside now, darling?” He said with a kiss to Nicky’s hair. The werewolf gave a rumbling hum of agreement.

Joe gently eased Nicky upright, removing his hand from his neck and hushing him when he whined unhappily. He stepped out of the car and beckoned his lover to follow him. “Come here, caro.”

Nicky was quick to close the gap, pressing back to Joe’s side, rubbing his cheek against his shoulder affectionately. Joe returned his hand to the back of Nicolo’s neck and watched as his lover’s eyelids drooped, looking drowsy with contentment.

Joe led him inside and into their bedroom, guiding Nicky to stand next to the bed as he stripped them both. The werewolf stayed calm under Joe’s gentle attentions, as he massaged and caressed at the skin he revealed from under blood splattered clothes. 

He let Nicky follow him into the adjoining bathroom and ran a washcloth under the small sink. He cleaned off the blood from Nicky's skin, pressing kisses in the damp cloth's wake until his lover was as clean as he would get without a full shower. 

“Grazie, Joe” He murmured, pushing into his space to nuzzle under his jaw. Joe huffed a laugh at how cute his lover was being.

“Of course, amore mio. Now let me get cleaned up and then we can curl up in bed,” Joe whispered affectionately.

“Let me, habibi,” he said, gently taking the wash cloth from Joe’s hand. Joe let him wash off the blood and dirt, paying special attention to where he was shot. Nicolo licked and rubbed his cheek against Joe’s skin, scenting his lover as he went. Wanting Joe to smell like him.

“I’m alright, lupo mio. All yours,” Joe soothed, running his fingers through Nicolo’s hair. Nicolo gave a pleased rumbling growl that made Joe smile down at him. Finally Nicky scented along his hip and shoulder a second time and set the washcloth in the sink, apparently having decided he was finished.

Joe took his lover’s hand and gently tugged him back into their bedroom and then climbed into bed pulling his lover with him. Nicolo settled in his preferred spot, between Joe and the door, but facing him this time. 

Joe took the cue to draw Nicolo’s face into the crook of his throat where Nicolo had told him his scent was stronger than anywhere but his armpits and groin. He wrapped his hand around the back of Nicolo's neck again, massaging gently. “Ti Amo, Nicolo.”

“Ana Bahebak, Yusuf.” Nicolo snuffled, nuzzling the delicate skin of his throat before finally settling with a soft sigh. Joe pet over his hair and down his spine, murmuring sweet nothings under his breath until Nicky’s breath slowed into sleep and then Joe followed him under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sono qui - I'm here  
> Habibi - beloved/my love/babe  
> Ya hayati - my life  
> Calmati - Calm down  
> Caro - dear  
> Per favore - please  
> Habib albi - love of my heart  
> Bello lupo mio - my handsome wolf  
> Grazie - thanks  
> Amore mio - my love  
> Ti amo - I love you  
> Ana bahebak - I love you


	2. Meeting Nile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to when Nicky introduces his wolf side to Nile with Joe's help.

Joe sat next to Nile on the couch giving her hand a gentle squeeze as she stilled her bouncing leg. She knew it would be fine, Nicolo was calm and Joe was right here to play go between as needed if Nicky's wolf instincts proved an issue.

She gasped when Nicky stepped into the living room as a wolf. He was huge for one thing, standing on all fours he would hit above her waist, but he was also beautiful. 

He was a mix of dark grey, brown and touches of cream. "Oh wow," she breathed and she looked to Joe to see a wide proud smile on his face. Happy to have someone impressed by the beauty of his love in this form.

They had told her about when he'd met Booker in this form and how it had gone smoothly even though Booker was afraid of Nicky like this at first. They’d told her it took many years after for Nicky's wolf to see him as a pack member and it would likely be the same for her.

Nicky was keeping his mouth carefully shut over his teeth and was stepping slowly, obviously wary of spooking her.

"He's majestic isn't he?" Joe said with a bright smile to his lover. Nicky's tail gave a single wag at the attention that made Nile want to coo over him.

"He is," she agreed and then followed up to reassure him, "Thank you for trusting me with this." Another tentative tail wag but he stayed where he was on the other side of the small room.

"Come here, Nicky. It's alright, caro mio." Joe coaxed him into making his way slowly across the room, watching Nile warily. She stayed very still and tried to exude calm and welcoming through her own nervousness.

Joe held out his hands and Nicky pressed his face between them, letting Joe rub the sides of his muzzle and ruffle his fur under his ears. When he hit a spot at the base of Nicky's jaw, his left leg twitched and he tilted his head to give him more access. Joe chuckled, "Ah yes, that's the spot hm?" 

He scritched at the spot and she could see Nicky almost drooping with relaxation. 

"Do you mind if Nile pets you, my love?" Joe asked quietly.

"Oh no, you don't have to feel obligated…" Nile protested not wanting to push despite how invitingly fluffy the fur at Nicky's neck was.

But Nicky was already pulling away from Joe, giving a sweet little lick to his fingers before shifting towards Nile. He moved slowly as if still afraid to spook her and she reached out a hand so he could push into her touch or not. He didn't hesitate to sniff her hand and then give it a lick that made her giggle. His tail wagged and then he was shoving the top of his head into her hand in a bid to be petted. She laughed and obliged him and then his tail was wagging back and forth in happiness. She could hear Joe laughing beside her, obviously amused by both their reactions, but she couldn't look away from Nicky.

Finally he pulled back with a final gentle nudge to her hands before stepping onto the couch with his front paws, looming over Joe. Her eyes went wide at seeing how big he was compared to Joe. But he just licked his bearded jaw and down along his throat, Joe reaching up to pet along his neck as he allowed it with a look of fondness. Apparently satisfied by whatever he'd been doing, he gave him a playful wet lick up his cheek, Joe giving an exaggerated sound of disgust as he swatted at Nicky before the wolf trotted from the room.

Joe wiped his cheek off on his shirt but didn't make any move to clean up his neck as he looked where Nicky had disappeared to with hearts in his eyes.

"He'll change back now. He might take a nap afterwards, sometimes shifting takes it out of him," he informed Nile, "You should pay attention to his body language and probably leave him alone for the most part until he sees you as pack. But you don't need to worry if he approaches you now."

She nodded taking that in. She'd known that Nicky's wolf side saw the world very differently to Nicolo but she was still learning exactly what that meant. “Sounds good,” she said trying to break the sense of tension she saw coming over Joe as he talked.

He turned to her. “Thank you for accepting him as he is.”

Her eyes widened. “Of course. I mean, it’s Nicky! And plus I’ve read some pretty terrible werewolf romance novels. So, you know, I think it’s kind of cool that he can turn into a wolf.”

Joe’s eyes twinkled brightly and then he pulled her into a hug, pressing a chaste kiss to her hair.  
“Sometimes he still struggles with it, sees himself as a monster. It means the world to see that not everyone sees him that way. So thank you,” he whispered against her before pulling away. “Now I’m going to go see if my beloved wolf needs a nap partner.” He winked at her as he stood.

“Sleep well! And tell Nicky he’s welcome to hang out with me in whatever form he wants,” she said firmly.

“I will,” he said with a look of wonder to his eyes and a pleased lilt to his lips. And then he followed after his wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Booker being accepted by Nicky for the first time next??


	3. Accepting Booker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the first time Nicky saw Booker as Pack.

By the time Booker returned home for the evening the full moon had already risen and he stepped inside not sure what he would find. He knew Andy was spending the night elsewhere.

Sometimes Nicolo preferred to run through the outdoors, when it was available to him, hunting small game or just enjoying the freedom of the woods around them. But other times, the werewolf seemed content to lounge about wherever their current safe house was like an oversized dog. 

Booker had learned to ignore him and keep his distance. Andy had explained after the first time Nicolo snapped and snarled at him, that it could take a long time for Nicolo's more wolfish instincts to accept someone as pack. She'd told him to be patient and give him space when he shifted until then. 

Booker could see Nicolo sprawled on the floor in front of the couch where Joe was lounging, hand petting Nicolo's head absently as he read. Nicolo's ear perked up when Booker came inside, moving to track the sound as he moved into the kitchen to grab himself some leftovers from lunch.

Booker looked up from pulling out a container from the icebox to see the large wolf standing in the kitchen doorway. Booker froze, tempted to call for Joe to come lead away his werewolf husband. But Nicolo sniffed the air and stepped right up to him, head at his waist level, causing the words to die in his throat.

Nicolo sniffed at his arm and his hand and Booker held out the food hoping to placate the wolf but he only sniffed at it disinterestedly. (Yusuf often bought large steaks and sausages for Nicolo to enjoy as a wolf and he was probably well sated and spoiled.) He returned to sniffling at his belly making Booker shiver at the ticklish feeling. When Nicolo shoved his head between Booker's legs he couldn't contain the noise of outrage as he stumbled backwards, dropping the container in his hands. The werewolf's tongue lolled out in a distinctly doggish grin and Booker huffed.

Then Nicolo was moving around behind him and nudging at his legs. 

"What…?" Booker mumbled surprised. But Nicolo was insistent, nudging him firmly enough that Booker stumbled forward away from the fridge. Not willing to fight the werewolf, he let Nicolo herd him over to the couch until he was sitting next to Yusuf who was laughing with delight at Booker's utter bewilderment. 

Once Booker was seated, Nicolo gave a pleased grumble and resettled in front of the couch, apparently content with this arrangement. Yusuf was grinning from ear to ear.

"What the hell was that?"

"That was Nicolo accepting you as one of us. Welcome to the pack Sebastian." Yusuf reached out, giving Booker's shoulder a squeeze as the Frenchman sat there in shock.

"I...oh. Just like that?"

"You've earned our trust. You've been family since the beginning but now you belong to Nicolo's pack as well," Joe said smiling fondly. 

Booker looked over at Joe with soft wonderment in his gaze. And a small genuine smile crossed his lips.

Joe reached and took his hand and Booker nearly balked as he brought it to the scruff of Nicolo's neck. But Joe shot him a look that said trust me, so Booker just tensed in case he ended up with an arm full of teeth.

But Nicolo just gave a happy grumble shifting to give him easier access to his jaw, eyes dipping low in bliss as Booker obediently scratched at the spot with firm blunt fingers.

Booker grinned and Yusuf laughed with happiness. It was good to feel like he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Joe and Nicky full moon hurtcomfort next?


	4. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/comfort and fluff on a full moon with Joe and Nicky

Joe looked up through the window to see the full moon had just risen above the trees, Nicolo gave a groan from beside him. Joe rubbed down his spine trying to massage the spasming muscles underneath. He hated to see his beloved in pain but for some full moons he seemed unable to let the change come over him, fighting against it and making it a longer, more painful process. 

"Shhhh Nicolo, it's alright I am here,” he murmured to his love. Nicolo groaned again, hands spasming and going claw tipped. When he looked up his eyes were lit up and golden. 

He pressed his face against Joe's stomach and Joe massaged at his scalp watching fur start to trickle down his neck from his hair. 

"That's right, amore mio. You're doing so well Nicolo." He didn't bother telling him not to fight the change knowing that it was not by conscious choice that his love was doing so. 

His back spasmed and he clawed at the floor leaving furrows in his wake. And then Nicolo was throwing himself away from Joe landing on his back with a pained cry. Joe flinched forward but stopped himself knowing there was nothing he could do now until it was finished. 

Nicolo's teeth lengthened into fangs gritted with pain. "I'm here, Nicolo. It will be over soon," he tried to offer what little comfort he could. 

Soon after the change finally overtook him completely, flowing over him like water until Nicky was a wolf panting on his side. Joe rushed over to him cradling his face and pressing kisses to his forehead and along the top of his muzzle. 

“You did so well, caro mio. It's over now, just rest and take whatever time you need."

Nicolo slumped himself against Joe's thighs and Joe sat down fully so he could pull Nicolos head into his lap, petting down his neck and scritching behind his ears. Eventually his wolf was a puddle against him, tail giving the occasional wag under his talented fingers. Joe grinned, happy and heart light with relief now that the worst was over. 

\--

Nicolo yipped and Joe laughed. "I'm sorry my love but I'm not as fast as you."

Nicolo trotted back into the clearing looking disgruntled by this information, rubbing himself against Joe's legs affectionately before he gave him a gentle nudge forward.

Joe laughed again at his lover's impatience, Nicky was just so cute sometimes he thought his heart might burst. "Yes, yes I'm coming at human speed. You must be patient, caro."

Nicolo huffed and then dashed off ahead, too full of energy to stay still for long. Joe ran after him as fast as his legs could carry him. He caught glimpses of his lover dashing around trees and leaping over low brush and fallen tree limbs. Occasionally he would appear at Joe's side, slowing down to run with him for a few moments before darting ahead again. 

Joe was using every bit of air in his lungs for running or he would have yelled after his love teasingly about how Joe was getting too old to go running through the woods after impatient werewolves.

Eventually he slowed needing to take a break for a moment and catch his breath. Nicolo was instantly at his side with a whine, rubbing himself against his legs strongly enough to threaten his balance. Joe huffed with amusement, playfully shoving the wolf’s face away which made Nicolo give a doggish grin.

"If you want to go run and hunt to your heart's content I can wait for you here or at the cabin, cuore mio." He offered. Nicolo immediately shoved his face into Joe's belly with a low distressed whine. Joe's heart ached at the reaction, wishing he hadn't broken their playful mood with his offer.

"Shhh...shhh...I won't go. I'll run with you until dawn, my love. I'm more than happy to spend the full moon this way," he reassured his wolf. 

It was rare that Nicolo was this clingy when he also needed to get out and stretch his legs. But when he was Joe just did his best to keep up and let Nicolo stay close and reassure himself that they were both safe and his mate was with him.

He rubbed Nicolo’s ears and crouched down letting Nicolo lick his throat as he kissed the side of his face. “Yes, yes now everyone will know I am yours, caro,” he said with amused indulgence. 

Finally Nicolo seemed restless again and Joe gestured towards the trees as if saying ‘after you’ and his lover shot off through the trees, Joe jogging behind him.

When they got back to the safehouse after the full moon Joe slept for 14 hours and didn’t regret a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on where Booker is re-accepted as pack but it's slow going. Any other requests?


	5. In Search of a Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yusuf finds out about Nicolo's secret. Crusader-era fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand! The first time Yusuf finds out that Nicolo is a werewolf! Hurt/comfort Fluff (so nothing new there)

Yusuf and Nicolo had been traveling together for over two years with Nicolo’s secret still undiscovered. Everytime the full moon approached, Nicolo would push for them to stay in a settlement or inn so that it would be easier to disappear into the wilderness past buildings and know Yusuf would not see what he really was. When there were no convenient villages to stop in he would offer to scout ahead in the evening and not return until the morning.

So far Yusuf had not commented on his behaviour and he hoped that it happening only once a month meant that his traveling companion would not call him out on it, would believe him when he said he was too restless to sleep and wandered off into the night.

They were traveling with a caravan, having taken the job of guarding them as they travelled to a larger city to sell their wares. The full moon would be tonight so when the sun began to set he would tell Yusuf that he would scout ahead and walk the perimeter of the rocky hills and cliffs around them. The sun grew low, turning the sky pink and orange when he returned to Yusuf’s side from walking up and down the caravan through the day. He was exhausted, always anxious for a few days before the full moon, having to keep careful control of himself when his animal instincts were at their strongest.

“Yusuf. Tonight-” it was as far as he got before bandits leapt from over rocks and raced down the surrounding cliff sides. He dodged an arrow aimed at his throat and nearly snarled. The two immortals raced to meet them, cutting down every man in their path. They danced around each other, watching each other's backs. One bandit got a lucky shot and an arrow slammed into his shoulder and he did snarl then, could feel his eyes change before he reigned it back in. 

Yusuf cut the man down, while Nicolo pulled out the arrow and tossed it aside with a curse. Nicolo looked around to see there were only four or so bandits left. He also noticed that the sun was nearly beyond the horizon and he felt panic steal the breath from his lungs. Yusuf moved to take down the last of the bandits and Nicolo moved with him, praying he had time.

Nicolo realized almost as soon as he thought it, that he didn’t. He could feel the pull of his shift already, the ache under his skin. He slowed, Yusuf stepping ahead without him. When the first muscle spasm hit that signalled the beginning of the change, he did not think, he ran. 

He leapt up the sides of boulders and dashed up dusty inclines, when the next spasm made him gasp with pain he dropped his sword and left it where it fell. He crested the top of the hill in time to hear Yusuf cry out his name as he threw himself down the otherside.

Nicolo rolled, clothes tearing and skin bruising, but he could scarcely feel it as the change rushed through him shifting bone and muscle. He cried out at the bottom and it turned into a low howl. 

He struggled to get his feet under him and saw Yusuf appear at the top of the rocky incline with fear plain across his face as he called out again for Nicolo. 

Nicolo freed himself from his tattered clothes and ran like the hounds of hell were on his heels. He could not bear to stay and see Yusuf’s expression change to one of horror.

\------

Yusuf stood for a moment unsure of what he had just seen before sliding down the incline and rushing over the pile of familiar clothes on the ground. He kneeled down, looking them over to be sure but he confirmed they were the clothes Nicolo had been wearing. Which meant...which meant what exactly? He looked up at the full moon, and could only acknowledge to himself what he already knew, the wolf was Nicolo. And more importantly, he needed to find him. 

He gathered the clothes that were salvageable and picked up Nicolo’s sword on the way back to the caravan camp. He began frantically packing their bedrolls, assuring the panicked caravan leader that they would chase down the remaining bandits and then return. Telling them that Nicolo had gone on ahead so as not to lose their trail. He did not know if he was telling the truth when he said they would return but all he could think of was he had to find Nicolo. He couldn’t lose him.

Luckily for him wolves were not built for running across sand, so he had left a faint trail to follow. He just had to hope that the air would stay still and not wash away the trail with the wind.

He ran and dared not stop to rest, ignoring the protests of his body that even his healing could not entirely free him from. When the moon was high in the sky he caught a mournful howl from the direction he was heading. He threw down their belongings in desperation and picked up speed.

He finally caught sight of the wolf, lit up by the moon above him cresting a sand dune. “Nicolo!” he cried out.

The wolf turned to him, spotting him from across the dunes pausing for a moment with ears lowered and teeth bared defensively. Yusuf stepped forward and then Nicolo was running again, spraying up sand in his wake. Yusuf cursed, if Nicolo did not want to be caught in this form he would never be able to close the distance. He was going to lose him.

So he did the only thing he could think of - he threw back his head and howled. He was met with silence and so he tried again, as loud and long as he could, desperation fueling him. And then finally a soft reedy howl came back to him. He let out a breathless laugh of relief and then howled again. This time a stronger howl came back and then the wolf reappeared over the dunes. 

He howled again, relief and hope tangled in his chest lending joy to the sound. This time he could see how Nicolo’s head went back as he howled and then the wolf was dashing back across the sand towards him. 

‘Thank Allah’ he thought to himself. As much as he wanted to run to Nicolo instead he lowered himself to his knees and waited for Nicolo to come to him. Nicolo slowed to a trot as he grew closer and then stopped about six feet away. He was much bigger than any dog Yusuf had ever seen, and was a mix of brown, grey and tawny colored fur. 

“Nicolo. It’s alright, my friend. I am not afraid. I will not hurt you,” he said, keeping his voice calm and even. He held out his hand to his friend and then kept very still not wanting to spook him.

Nicolo shifted, feet dancing beneath him and showing his anxiety. But when Yusuf just stayed still, patiently waiting, Nicolo hesitantly began to step forward. Yusuf could see his nose wiggling as he sniffed the air, ears twisting and turning, on high alert for any sign of threat.

But finally Nicolo stood before him, head in line with his shoulders so that his face was level with Yusuf’s. Then he leaned down to sniff Yusuf’s hand before giving it a tentative lick.

Yusuf smiled. “Hello, Nicolo. I’m glad I caught up with you,” he paused uncertainly, “Can you understand me like this?” 

Nicolo gave a soft yip, that Yusuf took to mean yes. 

“That will make things easier then. Can you change back before sunrise?”

A low huff for no.

“Then will you help me find our belongings? I threw them on the ground several dunes ago trying to catch up with you.”

Nicolo snorted and shook out his fur, which Yusuf chose to interpret as a disparaging comment tinged with fond exasperation. 

“Yes, yes I know. But if my companion had not run off into the night I would not have been quite so worried about losing him, and then I would not have needed to do so in the first place, don’t you think?”

Nicolo just looked at him, and Yusuf felt like he was being looked into, like Nicolo was looking into his heart and judging carefully what he found. Yusuf looked back, unflinching in the face of Nicolo’s golden wolf gaze. Finally Nicolo gave another soft yip and then trotted ahead of him, back the way Yusuf had come.

“Thank you, my friend.” Yusuf said warmly. Nicolo sneezed in response and Yusuf laughed. It should have been far stranger or more frightening to be faced with this majestic dangerous creature but somehow Yusuf recognized that this was still his Nicolo. And even if Yusuf was not sure he could ever tell him so, he loved Nicolo dearly and could never be afraid of him no matter what shape he took.

\----

Nicolo easily led Yusuf back to the pile of their belongings. He was surprised to see that Yusuf had taken the time to grab his things, including his fallen sword that he would have hated to lose. Yusuf thanked him in Italian, already much better with the language than Nicolo was with Arabic. Nicolo gave another soft yip in response, pleased when his companion smiled at him in response.

For lack of a better idea Nicolo turned towards a small rocky outcropping that would be an alright place to camp for the night and led the way. Yusuf followed behind him, seeming fearless in his presence. It was something Nicolo couldn’t even begin to understand. But for which he was unfathomably grateful. Even if Yusuf couldn’t fully accept the monster that he was, the fact that his friend had come after him gave him hope that if Nicolo was careful enough he might still get to keep this.

Nicolo sat in front of a large boulder that had a slight curve that would help guide any wind away from them and waited for Yusuf to catch up. When he did Yusuf smiled at Nicolo, like he was still the same man. “This looks like a good spot to bed down for the night. Good work, Nicolo.”

Nicolo was terribly embarrassed to find his tail wagging in response to the praise, brushing against the sand, and he quickly stood and shook out his fur to get it to stop. Judging by the sly teasing glint to Yusuf’s eyes, the action had not been missed. 

Yusuf refrained from teasing him over it though, just setting up bedrolls next to the boulder and settling against the rockface sitting up. Nicolo hesitated but lay down on the sand just past the edge of the bedrolls and settled down to wait for the sunrise. 

The last of the night passed in comfortable silence as they both kept watch across the desert dunes.

When the sky began to lighten with the coming sun Nicolo stood up, moving around to the other side of the boulder. Yusuf scrambled to his feet and tried to follow him. Nicolo huffed and nudged Yusuf back towards their things before he thought it through. 

He flinched belatedly, expecting Yusuf to lash out or react fearfully but he just laughed. The sound made Nicolo's heart skip a beat and his tail attempted to wag again. 

"Alright, alright. I'll stay here as long as you promise to return."

Nicolo gave a tentative yip and Yusuf nodded as if that was enough, turning back to resettle against the boulder. 

The sun was cresting the horizon by the time Nicolo laid down on the opposite side of the boulder, teeth gritted against the coming change. A few minutes later he was left panting in the sand, naked and shaking with aftershocks from the shift. 

When the worst of the shaking had passed he stood and walked back around the boulder. He had been forced to get used to being nude around others, with community bathing and having to bathe in rivers and streams at Yusuf's insistence. But he felt utterly vulnerable now and he wished he had a layer of clothing between him and Yusuf's gaze.

"Nicolo, are you alright?" Yusuf said, leaping to his feet and rushing over to where Nicolo was wavering tiredly on his feet. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder guiding him to sit down on an open bedroll. "Here, Sit down before you fall over."

He felt utterly shocked. For Yusuf to step into his space and to touch him without any sign of revulsion. Surely he must have pressing questions. Must wonder what it meant to be travelling with a monster like himself. But here he was treating Nicolo with the same gentle kindness that had warmed his heart until all that was left in him was love for this man who burned as brightly as the sun. 

Yusuf wrapped a blanket around Nicolo’s shoulders, tucking it around him even though he ran warm enough that the chill desert mornings rarely bothered him. But he found comfort in the gesture now, especially as he breathed in and realized it was Yusuf’s blanket, his scent saturated in the cloth. Nicolo struggled against the urge to bury his face against it and just breathe. 

“Shukran,” he said in his rough accented attempt at Arabic.

“Prego,” Yusuf responded sweetly in Italian. “How long will it take you to fully recover?” Nicolo looked up at him and realized he was still shaking a bit, even though it wasn’t from cold. He felt weak, like he hadn’t eaten for a day or two, drained from shifting and the anxiety thrumming in his belly, which was not helping with the feeling. 

“Not long,” he murmured and then grimaced at the partial truth, admitting “I may need to sleep some.”

“Then sleep, Nicolo. I will keep watch while you recover.”

As if it was as simple as that. As if nothing had changed. Nicolo knew there were many things his companion did not understand, might not so easily accept. But he had seen Nicolo when he was a beast and somehow still seen him as a man. 

“Can it really be so simple?” he finally asked as he drooped tiredly under the blanket wrapped around him. 

“Nicolo, I don’t know that anything about either of us is simple,” Yusuf said with a rueful huff of amusement, “But we already cannot die, is it really so much stranger that you are also sometimes a wolf?”

Nicolo bit his lip, but he did not want to mislead Yusuf by not explaining further. 

“I am always a wolf,” he said, voice brittle with bitterness, “I try my best to hide it, but sometimes I wish to snarl at someone who makes me angry. Or bite at people who shove too close. I am not a man, Yusuf, I am merely pretending to be.” His voice went tight at the end as tears clogged his throat, eyes gone glassy with them, though he refused to let them fall.

Yusuf's strong warm hands cupped his cheeks as he knelt down before him. "You are a good man, Nicolo. And while I may not understand what it is like to also be a wolf I certainly understand wanting to growl at someone I do not like or baring my teeth when I am angry. Your feelings are not so foreign to me."

"I don't understand why you are not afraid or disgusted by me,” he whispered, voice small and fragile.

"Because you are Nicolo. My dearest companion. And you have been a wolf all the years I've known you. Nothing has changed, the only difference is now you have shown me the truth that was always there."

Nicolo made a choked noise before his tears began to fall. Yusuf just gathered him in his arms, pressing Nicolo to his chest with a soft, “It’s alright, habibi. I’ve got you.” Nicolo sobbed wrapping his arms around Yusuf’s back and clung to him as he shook with the strength of his outpouring emotions.

Yusuf just held him tightly, and murmured quietly in Arabic against his hair until Nicolo cried himself out. “Rest now, Nicolo. You are safe with me.” Yusuf tentatively ran his fingers through Nicolo’s hair and he hummed with enjoyment at the feeling.

Nicolo nuzzled against his shirt and drifted off to the feel of Yusuf’s hand in his hair and the sound of his packmate’s steady heartbeat beneath his ear, feeling truly safe for the first time he could remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is willing to beta for my Booker gets accepted back into the pack fic, let me know! Also if anyone has any ideas for what Booker could do to try to ingratiate himself to Nicky's wolf side feel free to leave that in the comments! Thanks! <3


	6. Full Moon Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Joes' away for the full moon, Nicky becomes a sulky wolf.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an adorable prompt that I couldn't resist! Thanks TheGirlintheB!
> 
> Thanks for the beta read by velvetneedles!

Nicolo hated going through full moons without Joe there. His love knew this and did his best to always return to his side before it. But this time, a mission had gone on longer than had been planned and Joe wasn’t going to be back in time. The day of the full moon Nicky snarled at Booker when he entered the same room as him and was quiet and standoffish even with Nile. He took to wearing one of Joe’s sweaters and a pair of his sweatpants and while it helped, it wasn’t enough. He wanted his mate.

Booker decided to make himself scarce and chose to stay at a hotel for the night and Nicky couldn’t even bring himself to argue with him. No matter how much he loved Booker, his wolf saw him as an outsider in his territory and he couldn’t bring himself to protest when a part of him wanted Booker to leave. Some part of him whispering: not pack, shouldn’t be here. He grimaced guiltily when Booker nodded at him from the door with a backpack over his shoulder before heading out.

Nile was cooking in the kitchen having decided to just give Nicky some space. He found himself sitting down only to get up and pace restlessly around the small house, constantly passing by the kitchen as if to check his packmate was still there even as he didn’t let himself get too close.

Eventually, it was getting dark and he was struggling with the ache under his skin that signaled his coming change. He had turned down dinner, too anxious to eat. Nile had frowned, obviously considering fighting him on it but had let it go with a sigh.

He hated disappointing her and disappeared into his and Joe’s room to shift privately. When the moon rose he fought it without being able to stop himself. Without his mate here everything felt wrong somehow. And he shook and cried and whimpered trying to keep himself quiet but not able to completely silence the sounds of pain. Finally, after far too long, he was a wolf. 

He lay on the floor for a while letting the pain of his change fade. His eyes darted longingly to the bed but he knew that Joe’s scent had mostly faded in the past week and he would only be disappointed. Instead he dug into their dirty clothes finding a sweat-stained shirt that smelled of his mate and took it in his mouth before trotting out to find Nile.

Now that he was shifted he wanted to be close to his packmate if Joe wasn’t here.

He found her curled up in the corner of the couch reading a book. She looked up at him when he entered the room and smiled softly patting the seat beside her. He leapt up beside her laying down with a soft whine.

“Missing Joe?” she asked sympathetically. She reached out to pet over his head and he shifted to lay his head in her lap for better access, still clenching Joe’s shirt in his teeth. Joe would probably not appreciate the holes he was leaving in the cloth, but that’s what he got for not being there on a full moon.

He whined, soft and mournful in answer to her question. “I’m sorry I’m not Joe but I’ll be here with you all night.” she offered and he licked her hand in gratitude. He was glad he wasn’t without any of his pack tonight. He still remembered the aching awful loneliness of changing alone, of howling into the night and having only silence echo back to him. 

Eventually, she returned to reading, the quiet only broken by his sulky whines and sighs as the night wore on. At some point he laid the shirt across her lap, much to her look of disgust even as she sighed indulgently and didn’t stop him, and buried his face in it as much as possible. 

“Oh, Nicky…” she pressed a kiss between his ears, ruffling the fur of his neck.

Then she looked thoughtful, nibbling her lower lip. “How about we call Joe, hm?”

Nicky’s head shot up, ears perked up for the first time that night. Nile laughed hard enough that she dropped her book on the floor.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” she got out between giggles. 

Nicky couldn’t even bring himself to be offended. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought to call Joe. He leapt off the couch, nudging her knee with his snout when she didn’t immediately get up to get her phone. It set her off into another burst of laughter but she got up and grabbed her phone.

She dialed Joe’s number and put the phone on speaker.

“Is Nicky alright?” Were the first words out of Joe’s mouth when he picked up.

Nicky’s tail immediately started wagging.

“He’s fine. We’re all fine,” Nile hastened to reassure him and she could hear the sigh of relief on the other end of the phone. “Nicky was just missing you, so I thought hearing your voice might help.”

Nicky whined softly in confirmation, nose pressing against the edge of the phone as he tried to get closer to the sound of Joe. Nile huffed with amusement, gently pushing his face away so he didn’t drag his nose all over her phone.

“Oh, Nicolo. My beloved, I’m sorry I am not there for you, amore mio. I miss you terribly as well. Are you behaving for our lovely sister?” he asked teasingly.

Nicolo gave a soft yip, shaking out his fur like he was offended Joe had to ask. Nile laughed silently. “We’ve just been cuddling on the couch all night. Although, I could have done without your workout shirt joining us.”

Joe laughed softly. “I’ll be home soon, hayati. Only a day more and then we can spend the whole day curled up in bed together.”

Nicolo gave a soft yip, tail still wagging. 

“I love you, my darling wolf.”

Nicolo gave a happy sounding yowl. 

“I know, ya amar. I am so glad to call you my own. I can not wait to hold you in my arms again.” There was a pause. “I have to go, Nicky. I’ll be home as soon as I can, I promise. Take care of yourself for me.”

Nicky gave a yip in response.

“Thank you, Nile, for taking care of Nicky when I can’t. And make sure you take care of yourself too, azizti.” 

“I will. Goodnight, Joe.”

“Goodnight.”

The line went dead and Nicky’s tail slowed to a stop, which made Nile’s heart ache a bit. But he didn’t seem quite as sad anymore. 

“Come on, want to sleep for a bit?” she asked standing back up and gesturing back towards the bedrooms.

Nicolo gave a huff of agreement and followed her down the short hallway and then nudged her towards his and Joe’s bedroom. Nile only hesitated for a moment before giving in and stepping into the room. She settled on the bed and Nicky joined her; curling up pressed against her side.

She petted down his back for a while, scrolling through her phone before finally she yawned and gave in to the need for sleep. She lay down pressing her face into Nicky’s soft fur. They both slept through the rest of the night peacefully.

\----

When the morning came, Nicky shuffled off to the bathroom for his shift back to his human form. When it was over, he stumbled back to bed on tired shaky legs, throwing an arm over Nile’s belly where she was sleeping on her back, and then fell back to sleep.

\--

He wasn’t sure how long after that it was that he woke suddenly, realizing it was from the front door opening, his whole body tensed expectantly, hoping it was his mate.

“I’m home, amore.” Joe spoke too soft for most people to hear from across the house but Nicky slid from the bed and practically ran down the hall to meet him.

Joe was beaming when Nicky dashed into view, dropping his bags and opening his arms. Nicky didn’t hesitate to leap into them, pressing his lips to Joe’s in a long passionate kiss. When they finally pulled back to breathe Joe spoke soft and warm, “I missed you too, lupo mio.”

“I’m so glad you’re home,” he murmured softly back. 

He let Joe carry him to the couch where they cuddled until Nile woke up and they could reclaim their bed. Which they didn’t leave all day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amore mio - My love  
> Ya amar - My moon  
> Hayati - my life  
> Azizti - dear  
> Lupo mio - my wolf
> 
> Next chapter will finally be Booker being reaccepted!


	7. Rejoining the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Booker seeks a way to rejoin the Pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Thanks to everyone who requested Booker being reaccepted into the pack, I hope this was worth the wait.
> 
> Thank you VelvetNeedles for the excellent beta!

The last time, it had taken many years for Nicolo to see him as Pack. Now it had been twice as long since he had returned early from his exile and despite Nicky having welcomed him home - his wolf side was as antagonistic as ever. It was putting a strain on their relationship and he could see that Nicky felt guilty at his own reactions despite Booker trying to reassure him that he didn’t hold it against him. 

Nile and Nicky were out picking up groceries so it was just him and Joe lazing about in the safehouse. Booker cornered him reading at the kitchen table. Joe looked up and his relaxed expression grew more serious as he took in the tension in Booker’s face and shoulders.

“You alright, Book?”

“I was hoping you might be able to help me.”

“What do you need?”

“I was wondering if you might have ideas for what I could do...to help with Nicky’s wolf.” He hoped his awkwardness at having to ask wasn't showing on his face. He imagined Joe must know how desperate he was to come to him for help in the first place, but he couldn’t go to Nicky and risk making him feel guiltier than he already did.

Joe set down his book with a considering frown. “You know Nicky is happy to have his brother back right?”

“I do. I swear I do, Joe. I just...I want to make things right. If I can.”

Joe nodded, settling back into his chair and scratching at his beard. “Alright. Then I’ll try to help.”

“Thank you,” he said, voice thick with relief. 

Joe admitted that Nicky had been trying to figure out how he could make his wolf side see Booker as Pack again, without much success. They all knew Nicky wasn’t to blame but it didn’t change that fact that Nicky struggled not to blame himself for his own reactions.

Together they brainstormed a list of things that might help to win Nicky’s wolf over and gain his reacceptance to the pack. Joe warned him that he wasn’t sure how effective they would be, but he didn't think any of them would make anything worse. Booker hoped that if he did enough for long enough that Nicky might start to see him as a packmate again. Something he didn’t realize he’d be so desperate to regain until after he’d lost it.

\--

The first idea Joe had come up with was trying to behave submissively to the wolf. Joe taught him what he knew. Baring his throat or belly, looking down and away from Nicky’s gaze, and letting Nicky take control of their interactions with Booker following his lead.

It wasn’t easy. It was something that didn’t come naturally to him at all and something he didn’t want to draw too much attention to in case Nicky didn’t appreciate too blatant a reminder of his own differing nature.

But when Nicky looked on edge around him he would stretch in his seat tilting his head to the side, or lie further back into the couch to try and bare his belly. At first, it didn’t seem like it was doing anything but he started to notice that Nicky seemed less tense around him, would sometimes stay in the room even when the two of them were alone without looking like he wanted to sink his teeth into Booker’s throat.

It was a small thing but it was progress and Booker felt hope that maybe he hadn’t ruined things between them forever.

\--

The second idea Joe had come up with was sharing and offering food to Nicky. He was quick to volunteer to cook or get takeout and always gave Nicky the biggest portions, the best piece of meat, etc. 

When they ended up out at a cabin in the fall he disappeared for a day and came back with a deer over his shoulder that he butchered and skinned. He cooked it up rare and gave Nicky his favorite pieces of venison, until the werewolf looked nearly half-asleep with contentment. 

When he walked around the table to dole out seconds on people's plates he could feel Nicky’s eyes following him, keeping an eye on the outsider in their midst, but he tried his best to ignore it. 

When he approached Nicky he lowered his head and tilted it to the side slightly to bare his throat. Despite the strength of his gaze Nicolo let Booker into his space without incident, politely pointing out what piece he would like and thanking him. 

So far their interactions had been fine as long as there was a fair distance kept between them but this was the first time Booker had been this close without Nicky’s body language going hostile or him growling under his breath.

Booker moved on to Joe not making anything of it. But he felt a flicker of hope in his chest grow slightly larger.

They finished out the rest of the meal with the usual banter before retiring for the night. Nile waving them off to bed when she offered to do the dishes since she hadn’t cooked or done dishes last night. 

When they were retiring for the night Booker shot Joe a look of gratitude and hope, and Joe smiled encouragingly in return. 

Booker laid down for the night smiling to himself before he fell asleep.

\--

The last thing Joe had suggested was just to try to spend more time with Joe and Nile, to show Nicky that he would take good care of his packmates and look after them. 

When he and Nile lazed around reading, he offered to bring her tea and he made the effort to not shy away from the casual physical affection on offer, despite struggling with not feeling deserving of it. He let her drape her legs over his lap and after a few times even propped his book on her ankles, which caused her to give him a little grin that he couldn’t help but return.

When watching sports with Joe, he sat next to him on the same couch instead of in an armchair next to it. And they tussled playfully over referee calls and player performances. He found himself smiling more, feeling included merely because he was letting himself. And he always refilled beer and snacks, which Joe seemed far too pleased by.

Several times during moments like those he caught Nicky glancing over warmly at him from the doorway as he passed by and Booker smiled bashfully back. He wasn’t sure if it changed anything for Nicolo’s wolf side but regardless it had made him feel more a part of things. 

If nothing else, all his efforts will have given him that.

\--------------

Nicky stepped inside from the biting wind, shaking off the smattering of snow on his shoulders and hair. He was lucky that he ran warm as a werewolf so the cold didn’t affect him as deeply, even in his human form. He hung his jacket by the door, setting his sniper rifle on the table to be broken down and cleaned later. Then he went searching for his mate. 

He followed his nose and nearly stumbled upon finding him deep asleep on the couch, curled up with Booker. They looked like two cats with Joe half on top of Booker and drooling slightly on his shoulder, Booker’s arm slung loosely over his waist, one leg dangling over the armrest. He smiled softly at the sight.

Nicky expected a rush of protectiveness, the need to rip Booker away from his mate. Despite the efforts Booker had made recently his wolf had still seen him as an outsider, an intruder in their midst. But instead he felt something settle inside him. The wolf side of him, humming with contentment. Joe trusted Booker when he was at his most vulnerable and Joe was his mate, so Booker must be safe. Must be Pack. 

Nicky felt a rush of relief, some part of him had feared that no matter what Booker did, no matter how much he showed that he had changed, this part of himself would never fully accept Booker again. He pressed a hand over his eyes as they grew slightly wet, so grateful for his perfect mate, somehow having helped him with this without even meaning to. 

He was tempted to wake them, to roll into their tangle of limbs and howl with happiness at his pack being complete once again. But he resisted, unwilling to wake them when they seemed so relaxed and content. Instead he made his way to their bedroom stripping out of his clothes and then shifted. He trotted back out to the living room and settled down to sleep pressed against the couch, listening to his mate breathe and snuffle in his sleep until Nicky followed him gently down.

\--

Nicky woke slowly to the scent of anxiety in the air. He wrinkled his muzzle against the unpleasant smell and looked over at his packmates. Booker was watching with wide eyes, looking between the wolf and Joe like he was something Booker had stolen from Nicky. Something that he might be very upset about having lost. Nicky stood and Booker cursed softly in French, baring his throat and showing his belly as much as he could in the awkward position.

Nicky stepped up onto the edge of the couch looming over both of them; Joe waking slightly as it jostled Booker and the couch cushions. Nicky leaned forward and Booker flinched slightly, closing his eyes but staying perfectly still. Nicky nuzzled under his chin and then licked gently down his throat with a soft grumble. He didn’t like his packmates being distressed. 

Booker’s eyes flew open wide with shock. Joe was blinking his own eyes open and sleepily took in the situation and then did a double take, suddenly much more awake. “Nicolo..?” he asked tentatively, shooting Booker a look of concern. 

But then he saw what Nicky was actually doing, licking softly at Booker’s throat and nuzzling underneath his ear. Joe wriggled half way out from under Nicky so he could tangle his hands in his fur. He gave a sharp bark of laughter. “Well. How about that, Book?” He grinned at Booker even though the blond still looked like he’d been hit over the head with something. 

“Nicky?” Booker whispered. Nicky gave a whine and rubbed his muzzle against Booker’s hair, ruffling it up into even more of a mess. Booker reached up petting hesitantly over Nicky’s fur and the wolf gave a low pleased grumble, half lying down on top of them both to encourage Booker to pet him. Both men groaned under the weight of the oversized wolf, Booker wheezing a pleading, “Nicky, you’re heavy...please..”

Nicky stepped down off the couch, paws pressing on Joe’s thighs making him groan again. “Ugh Nicky, I’m awake already.”

Nicky sat and looked at them both with pleading eyes, tail brushing softly against the floor. 

Both men untangled themselves until they were both sitting next to each other on the couch. 

“Does this mean…?” Booker asked, unable to finish his sentence even in the face of the evidence, still afraid to hope. Nicky yipped and shoved his head into Booker’s lap, licking at his arm. Booker pushed his hands into Nicky’s ruff and folded over, pressing his face to the top of Nicky’s head just behind his ears. 

He was shaking and Nicky whined, nuzzling against Booker’s belly. He felt his fur growing damp and he pressed his face further forward, a low purring grumble coming from his chest in an effort to comfort his packmate. Joe wrapped his arm over Booker’s shoulder leaning over to press a platonic kiss to his hair.

“It’s alright, Book. Welcome back,” Joe murmured softly, rubbing Booker’s back as he cried into Nicky’s fur. Nicky just stayed there offering what comfort he could. Eventually, Booker’s shaking slowed and his hitching breaths smoothed out. “There you go. We’ve got you.”

Booker whispered, almost too quiet for Nicky to hear, “Thank you.”

Nicky whined, stepping back up onto the couch edge and nudging Booker to lean against the couch back. He licked Booker’s cheeks cleaning away salty tears. Booker gave a watery laugh, weakly shoving at Nicky’s chest. “Stop slobbering all over me,” he complained weakly, nothing but fondness in his voice. 

Joe just looked on smiling until Booker’s cheeks were starting to look pink from Nicky’s tongue. “Alright, my love. I think Booker’s cheeks are clean now,” he said with laughter in his voice. Nicky let himself be guided away from Booker’s face, the Frenchman wiping his cheeks with his shirt. 

“How about you two go make up the bed in the other room and I’ll whip up some eggs for breakfast in bed?” Joe offered kindly, knowing that a laid back morning to settle them all would be appreciated. Nicky stepped over to Joe rubbing against his knee with an appreciative yip.

Then Nicky trotted back over to Booker and nudged him behind his knees, reminding all of them of the first night Nicky had seen him as pack all those years ago.

“Just as pushy as I remember,” Booker teased, ruffling Nicky’s fur along his back. Booker still looked fragile, like he might burst into tears at any moment, but his smile was utterly genuine.

Joe pulled him into a hug, giving him a firm squeeze that Booker returned and then let Nicky lead him down the hall to the bedroom. 

Once there, Nicky wasted no time in herding him onto the messily made bed and then leaping on after him. Booker leaned against the headboard and Nicky laid down against the side of his legs with his head across Booker’s lap. The Frenchman settled in, petting at his neck and and behind his jaw, just where he liked it.

Eventually, Nicky shook himself all over and then rolled onto his back baring his belly. He could hear Booker make a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob but his hands were gentle and steady when he rubbed his belly. Nicky’s tail smacking Booker’s ankle as his head lolled to the side with pleasure. 

“You oversized lapdog. You are way too spoiled, Nicky. Where’s your sense of shame?”

Nicky let out a series of chuffs, a doggish laugh, and made no move to stop Booker from petting him.

Booker smiled wide enough that his cheeks ached and kept petting him, more than happy to pass the time this way.

Eventually, Nile stumbled in with a cup of coffee, looking barely awake and mumbling about Joe making eggs. She flopped against the pillows propped on the headboard, ruffling Nicky’s neck fur and pressing one of her feet under his back for warmth. Then she closed her eyes and sipped her coffee, not caffeinated enough for conversation yet.

Joe brought a huge helping of eggs for all them to split and they ended up with Nicky sprawled across them with Joe in the middle, Nile leaning sleepily on his shoulder and Booker pressed against his side. Nicky ate egg from Joe’s hand like the spoiled wolf he was and they all petted him until he was a puddle of fluff.

When the eggs were gone they stayed in bed tangled together and enjoying a morning lie in as a pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still taking prompt requests!


	8. Silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst and Hurtcomfort  
> see end notes for spoilery warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the lovely DigitalSunburn who wanted some angst. I hope you enjoy!

Nicolo yelped in pain but Yusuf didn’t turn away from his current enemy until he had struck him down, the body collapsing into the dirt. 

He saw an arrow sticking out from Nicky’s side, chest heaving in pain, not having healed yet. Yusuf yelled angrily and charged at the last of their enemies, blade swinging to cut across the man’s chest. He was blocked with the bow he was holding, but Yusuf kicked him in the chest causing him to stumble backwards. Yusuf’s blade cutting across his throat before he knew what had happened, falling to his knees as blood poured down his chest before falling forward to lie still.

He dashed to Nicolo’s side where he was still whimpering and shuddering with pain. 

“Nicolo. Nicolo, it’s alright. I’m here. I’m going to pull it out to help you heal,” He gripped the arrow shaft firmly, keeping one hand tangled in Nicolo’s fur ruff and then yanked hard and fast. Nicolo whimpered and Yusuf tossed the arrow aside, heart aching for his love. 

“Just give it a moment to heal,” He tried to keep his fear from leaking into his voice. Hands hovering uselessly over the wound as he hesitated between wanting to offer comforting touch and not wanting to cause Nicolo more pain. He waited for the wound to close over. And he waited.

But it wasn’t healing. 

It wasn’t healing. There was still blood pouring from the wound.

“Nicolo. Nicolo. Fuck. Stay with me, hayati,” He murmured, pressing on the wound and trying to slow the bleeding.

Nicolo’s whining was growing quieter, his breathing slowing. 

“Nicolo. Nicolo,” he pleaded as his lover faded beneath his hands. He would come back. He would come back. He repeated to himself silently.

“I’ll be here. I’m here, Nicolo.” He promised, trying to ease his passing.

Nicolo’s breath stopped and Yusuf sobbed, cradling Nicolo’s head with his blood stained hands.

“Destati, Nicolo. Come back to me, ya amar.”

Nicolo made a choking sound as he took a breath into his lungs, coming back to life with a painful jolt. But he was still bleeding heavily, his wound wasn’t closing. The pool of blood spreading under him showing the full moon above reflected in the darkness.

“I’ve got you. Oh god, Nicolo I don’t know how to help you.”

He cradled Nicolo’s head against him and pet over Nicolo’s fur with shaking hands trying to offer what comfort he could. But he was helpless to stop Nicolo dying a second time in his arms.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why you aren’t healing. Please come back to me, Nicolo. Come back to me, my love.”

Nicolo gasped back into life again, whining with pain, but finally Yusuf could see his wound was beginning to close. Oh thank Allah.

“Nicolo. It’s alright. I’m here, my love. I’ve got you.” He ignored the tears on his own cheeks, running his hands along Nicolo’s back and over his jaw. Nicolo was shaking and Yusuf wished he could pull him further into his lap without hurting him. Instead he leaned over until he was curled over Nicolo’s head and shoulders trying to offer him what comfort he could with the press of his chest against his side. He pressed a gentle kiss to Nicolo’s head and his muzzle.

Nicolo’s breath began to weaken again and Yusuf knew he was leaving patches of dampness in his fur from his tears. “Stay with me, Nicolo. Stay with me,” he whispered. 

He pressed his hand to the wound, desperate enough to try and slow the bleeding but Nicolo yelped high and sharp when his hand had barely touched it and he withdrew it quickly.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Stay with me Nicolo. Please, stay…” Nicolo’s shaking increased, his breathing becoming more labored before abruptly he let out a low whimper and his breathing began to even out. Yusuf checked the wound, wiping roughly at his teary eyes to clear his vision. The wound was gone as if it had never been.

Yusuf let out a sob of relief and buried his face in Nicolo’s fur clutching at him tightly.

Nicolo licked at his shoulder and nuzzled against him, offering what comfort he could in the awkward position. But finally Yusuf’s tears slowed and Nicolo shifted slowly, telegraphing his movements as he stood and then pushed himself into Yusuf’s arms.  
Yusuf wrapped his arms around Nicolo’s neck pressing his face behind Nicolo’s ear and Nicolo licked gently at his throat a low comforting rumble coming from his chest.

“Thank you. Thank you..” he repeatedly softly under his breath.

The moon had already been low in the sky so it didn’t take long at all before the dawn. Nicolo pulled away to shift back into his human form and then he was pulling Yusuf into his arms, Yusuf clinging to him.

“I’m sorry I scared you, hayati. I didn’t realize those men were the sort who hunt werewolves.”

“They were hunting you?”

“I think so, or just searching for wolves on the full moon. Their weapons were coated in silver.”

“Silver?”

“Yes, it is a deadly poison for werewolves. I had to bleed it from my system before I could fully heal. I am sorry I could not tell you what was happening.”

“It’s not your fault Nicolo. I’m just glad you’re okay. I thought….I thought I might lose you.” Yusuf’s fingers dug harder into Nicolo’s back, trying to pull him in even closer until there was no more space between them.

“Never. We will leave this life together.” Nicolo kissed his hair and then pressed their foreheads together so they were sharing each breath.

“Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilery warnings - Nicolo is hurt by silver weapons which inhibits his healing so that he dies several times and heals very slowly. During this Yusuf does not know what is happening and is afraid that Nicolo is dying for real.


	9. Happy Birthday Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nile insists they try out celebrating birthdays, Nicky is the first.  
> Its my au it doesn’t have to make sense or have a timeline lol. Maybe Andy never lost her immortality and Quynh was found after like a week IDEK this is the fluff au of fluff - you decide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For TooFastAndTooFurious for the request of fluffy family times! Hope you like! Thank you CrashBagPhoto for the idea for Booker's gift!

Nile had insisted on a birthday party, calculated to the best of their ability to align with the modern calendar, for Nicky and they had all been helpless not to indulge her. They were all hanging out munching on overpriced takeout and drinking cocktails made by Joe. (Nile had been proud of Booker for sticking to non-alcoholic beverages for the time being, and had gotten supplies for Joe to make him some tasty mocktails.) Quynh spent the evening trying out more and more outrageous combinations of cocktail ingredients to some truly horrifying results. Nile’s face when she tried one made Andy bray with laughter.

When the time came for birthday cake Nile had used large number candles to write 904 on the cake and then demanded they sing the happy birthday song. Andy claimed to not know it and Joe, Booker, and Quynh all sang it in different languages, none of them english to Nile’s amused frustration and Nicky’s quiet laughter. He blew out the candles still smiling.

Booker and Nile had baked the cake and there were moans and sounds of pleasure at the perfectly smooth chocolate buttercream filling and moist decadent cake.

“È delizioso. (This is delicious) Thank you both for making it,” Nicky said once he had devoured his slice and moved to take a second one. Joe was beaming at his lover besottedly, amused by his love of dark chocolate desserts when Joe was usually the one with the sweet tooth between them.

Booker toasted him with a flamboyant drink including fruit on a skewer and an umbrella in response to his enjoyment of the cake. He hadn’t cooked for a long time after joining the immortals but he was quite good at baking it turned out.

After the cake was thoroughly enjoyed by all, with Nicolo hoarding a large portion of it for himself, it was time for presents. 

Nile had gotten Nicky an ipod and uploaded tons of more modern songs she thought he might like based on his considerably less modern tastes. Nicky let her know he was excited to try them out the next time he was cooking. And they shared a long hug before moving onto the next present.

Nicky looked into the gift bag that Joe had given him, blushed and glared at Joe’s shit eating grin and then set the package aside without comment. When Nile tried to peek inside he growled at her playfully until she left it alone, giggling as he smacked lightly at her hands. Quynh and Joe high fived while Andy rolled her eyes affectionately.

Quynh and Andy’s gifts were a set of carvings that were designed to sit intertwined with each other, each curving abstract piece looking like two male figures at certain angles. Nicky and Joe reached for each other in the same moment, hand holding tight before letting go again so Nicky could hug both of the older women.

“They are beautiful. Thank you both.”

“The pieces are called ‘Soulmates’. We were told we could not buy one piece without the other.” Quynh informed him with a soft loving smile.

Nicky’s eyes grew slightly damp and he pressed a kiss to her cheek and then a slightly wetter more playful kiss to Andy’s cheek that had her ruffling his hair into a mess as they all smiled.

He returned to his seat, flattening his hair with a mock offended look Andy’s way that made Joe chuckle.

Finally he looked into the bag Booker had given him and then looked back up at Booker with a shocked look. Booker looked distinctly smug.

And then Nicolo started laughing so hard he snorted through his nose. Booker broke and started laughing as well as Nile demanded that Nicky show them the gift. Nicky finally lifted out a bag labeled ‘Large Dog Treats’. 

Joe burst into laughter, bending almost in half and the rest of them were laughing as well.

“You bastard,” Nicky got out between peals of laughter.

“I wanted to get you something...something you could enjoy in both forms,” Booker managed to reply.

Nicky cursed him out in Italian without heat as they all laughed until their sides hurt.

“Please tell me that is not Nicky’s actual gift.” Nile finally piped up as her giggles began to taper off.

“Check the bottom of the bag,” Booker offered with a gesture of his hand.

Nicky looked into it curiously pulling out a small box tied with a ribbon. He opened it to see 6 dark chocolate truffles nestled inside. He looked up at Booker curiously.

“Did you make these?”

“Try one.” He said with a nod of confirmation.

Nicky bit into one and then his eyes went wide, hand flying to his mouth, his gaze full of questions.

“You described your favorite Genoese chocolate, don’t know how well I did capturing it but I thought I’d give it a shot.” He shrugged, looking a touch uncomfortable under 

Nicky swallowed with a pleased hum. “It is amazing! I can not believe… Thank you, Booker. It’s wonderful.” He set the truffles aside with care and then darted over to pull Booker into a solid hug. Booker hugged him back, cheeks gone pink but looking tentatively pleased. When they pulled away from each other, Nile was smiling at Booker encouragingly. Booker looked over at Joe who gave him a thumbs up that made Booker chuckle.

“I’m glad you like them.”

“Very much. I have been very spoiled today.” He looked around at everyone. “Molte grazie a tutti (Many thanks to you all.)”

“It was our pleasure. I expect equally thoughtful gifts on my birthday, when I decide what day that is.” Andy said, raising her glass that the others echoed in a casual toast.

“To Nile, for forcing us to celebrate birthdays for at least one year!” Joe called out and they all drank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think that this is my best work but I I think we could all use some more fluff right now. <3


	10. Scent Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is such crack. Based around the idea of Nicky wanting to scent mark his pack and being very put-out when they don't smell like pack. Hope you enjoy the silliness.

Yusuf stepped into the room and every hair on the back of his neck stood up as his eyes shot immediately to Nicolo who was glaring at him. He’d just gotten back from a large marketplace with quite a bit of food and some well needed goods, so he was surprised when Nicolo seemed not at all happy to see him.

Nicolo wrinkled his nose dramatically, like he’d smelled something terrible.

“You smell wrong. Go bathe.” He demanded. Yusuf waited for an explanation but none came. So after a few moments he gave in gracefully and hurried off to the bathroom. He knew this close to the full moon, Nicolo sometimes forewent human niceties without meaning to. 

When he returned Nicolo sniffed at the air and then frowned. 

“You still smell wrong,” he stated like Yusuf had done something terrible.

“I’m sorry…?” He offered, still mostly bewildered by this behaviour.

Nicolo stood up and crowded into his space (which Yusuf had no problems with) sniffing at his neck and Yusuf petted down his back trying to soothe away his dramatic frown. Then Nicolo was licking over his neck like he was determined to scrub every inch of it. 

Yusuf hummed pleased at the action but when no kisses or bites followed he felt more confused than amorous.

“Ya amar. My darling, Can I ask what it is exactly you’re doing?”

“You don’t smell right.”

“Mhm, I see. And you are...fixing that?”

“Yes.”

“By licking me…”

“You don’t...smell like me. You smelled like other people and now you don’t smell like..”

Yusuf paused for a moment to give time for Nicolo to finish before he took his best guess based on his experience with Nicolo’s wolfish instincts. “Like yours?”

Nicolo nodded, obviously somewhat embarrassed by this behaviour. It made Yusuf wonder how often Nicolo had wanted to do this but had held himself back, for it to happen with the full moon only a few hours away now.

“Then you should fix that for me. However you need to do that,” He encouraged now that he understood what was going on. He swallowed down the urge to laugh with amusement at his lover looking so disgruntled about him smelling like someone else. It was adorable.

Nicolo looked up at him for a moment as if gauging his sincerity but Yusuf knew he would find only love and happiness at having his lover want to so thoroughly mark him as his own.

Nicolo smiled, flushed across the bridge of his nose and along the tops of his cheeks before returning to licking over Yusuf’s neck, leaving no inch untouched. Yusuf just pet over his back and settled in to let him. More than happy to let Nicolo have his fill.

\------ Many Many Years Later

Booker stepped inside shaking off the rain on his coat before hanging it up by the door. He’d been gone overnight after leaving to go to a bar, so Joe assumed he had found a bed partner for the evening.

But then he turned to see Nicky wrinkling his nose dramatically in a very familiar way. Joe abandoned his cooking to try to intervene before things could get awkward, not that it wouldn’t be entertaining but Nicky would probably be embarrassed after the full moon passed tonight.

Nicky opened his mouth and Joe hurried to speak. “There’s still plenty of hot water if you want a hot shower after being out in the rain,” he offered, probably coming off slightly abrupt. But Nicky closed his mouth, waiting to see if Booker would take him up on it.

Booker looked slightly confused at the greeting but slowly nodded. He looked around the room as if waiting for some reveal but when nothing happened he shrugged. “Yeah, alright.” 

“Dinner should be ready when you’re done,” Joe called after him belatedly.

“Thanks, Joe.” Booker called back over his shoulder.

Andy stepped into the doorway from the bedroom she’d claimed, looking between the two of them vaguely curious as she chewed on an apple.

Joe turned to Nicky with a firm chastising look. “You should not try to lick Booker.”

Andy snickered into her hand, Joe shooting her a no nonsense look as well that had her raising both hands in a placating gesture before ambling back into her room still crunching on the apple.

Nicky looked sulky in response. “He smells wrong. Like...not pack.” he said in such a way that ‘not pack’ seemed offensive.

Joe tried and failed to look chastising in the face of Nicky’s pouting expression and probably ended up looking somewhat deranged with barely suppressed mirth.

“Perhaps some movie night cuddles instead?” he offered as a more acceptable alternative. One that Booker might not complain about for the rest of forever. 

Nicolo looked like he was considering the merits of this plan but slowly nodded. “I suppose that’s alright.”

Booker returned in a plain shirt and loose sweatpants, hair damp and flopping to one side. Joe was just filling some bowls with the pasta dish he’d made. 

“Smells good, Joe.” Booker commented as he sat down at the table across from Nicky. Nicky was looking at him with a mild displeased expression. Joe shot Nicky a look from the kitchen that he hoped communicated ‘No Licking’. 

Dinner was a quiet but comfortable affair, everyone hungry enough to just focus on the food. When they were done Nicky set the dishes in the sink to deal with later starting to show some of the restlessness of the full moon even though they still had a few hours until sunset because of the longer summer days.

Andy disappeared back into her room with a nod to them all. She would join after the moon rose when Nicky liked any pack members around to be close. Until then she’d enjoy the quiet and maybe take a nap before planning to be up all night with their resident werewolf.

Joe turned to Booker as he stood up from the table. “Want to join us for a movie, Book?”

“Uh, I was thinking I’d just read in the bedroom-”

“I’d like it if you joined us, Booker,” Nicky piped in.

“I...alright.” Booker gave in with a look of uncertainty. He had a tendency to self isolate when it was just him and the 900 year old couple, but he wasn’t so intent on it as to turn down an invitation from both of them.

Joe smiled and Nicky patted his shoulder as he passed into the living room, gathering up some throw blankets and bringing them to the couch. Joe ushered Booker into the living room and then they all settled onto the couch with Nicky in the middle. Joe held Nicky’s hand rubbing over his knuckles soothingly as Nicky struggled to settle. 

Booker stiffened as Nicky pushed into his space, leaning heavily into his side and rubbing his cheek against Booker’s shoulder. It took about 20 minutes of the movie before finally Booker relaxed, settling against Nicky in turn. 

Joe just smiled at them both fondly, not paying much attention to the film they’d chosen. The credits rolled and Nicky was fidgeting, obviously growing too restless to relax. 

Joe looked through to the window in the kitchen and saw the sun was low on the horizon, already mostly set. “Not much longer now, lupo mio. Shall we?”

Nicky hesitated and then rubbed his cheek and jaw on Booker’s throat. Booker made a surprised choked-off noise in his throat, but Nicky was already rising and walking down the hallway before Booker could react beyond that. Joe just laughed silently at Booker’s expression before following to keep his lover company through his transformation.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive critique and suggestions are welcome.
> 
> Comments encourage me to write and feed the creative beast, even just "!!!" or "<3"!
> 
> And I will always respond to show my appreciation! Thanks for taking the time to read!


End file.
